


Work to a Tea

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, M/M, Pre A+ support, Pre-Relationship, Tea, hard work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Hubert decides Ferdinand deserves an extra treat after a long day of work.Fluffcember Day 16: Gift Giving
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Kudos: 20





	Work to a Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I was one of those people that thought people were crazy for shipping these two because they absolutely hated each other in their C support and then I finished their A+ support and here I am.
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

A small thud on Ferdinand’s desk alerted him to Hubert’s presence. He looked up from his papers and saw Hubert, looking as sinister as usual, with a small bag on the desk between them, his hand hovering over the bag slightly as he stared down at the redhead.

“Good evening, Hubert. Do you need anything? I still have some paperwork to go through and would like to get them finished before I retire for the night.” Ferdinand said, glancing at the bag before keeping his gaze up towards the vampire-looking vassal.

Hubert played with his cuff, his hand leaving the bag for a moment as he did so. Ferdinand’s eyes moved to see if he could tell what the bag was for, but Hubert was done adjusting his cuff faster than Ferdinand could react, and he hummed before responding, “I am in no need for anything in particular. I just note that you’ve been working tirelessly for the war effort over the course of the day, and that is deserving of praise.”

Ferdinand’s eyes widened slightly. “Another compliment? Such a rarity coming from yourself.” He smelled something familiar as he spoke and took a moment to whiff the air to see if he could place where it was coming from.

Hubert’s brow furrowed. “Do not jest, or I will have to refrain from giving you praise in the future.” His look grew softer before he continued, “Regardless, I have brought to you a gift fitting of your dedication, and one that may help you relax this evening.” Hubert pushed the bag forward more, presenting it to Ferdinand more forwardly now, and Ferdinand was now sure the bag was where the scent was coming from. He took the bag and began opening it as Hubert spoke, “I seem to recall overhearing you mention your passion for the Almyran Pine Needle tea. I can’t say I enjoy the taste myself, but I find you deserving of this after today.”

Ferdinand was surprised to find and hear that Hubert had given him his favorite tea, but he smiled at Hubert. “I understand. Thank you very much, Hubert. I will have to treat myself.”

Hubert rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. “Do not think anything of it. I simply thought to consolidate you for your efforts today. It won’t happen again.”

Ferdinand decided he’d have to keep working extra hard to prove those words wrong.


End file.
